1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a recess channel transistor having locally thick dielectrics and a related device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the size of patterns that the semiconductor devices consist of is shrinking. The reduction in the size of the gate electrode causes the channel length to be reduced, and therefore, several problems, e.g., a short channel effect, can occur. In order to overcome these problems, recess channel transistors having relatively long effective channel lengths compared to the planar sizes of the gate electrodes have been studied, for example, a recess channel transistor in the related art.